1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical recording apparatus, an optical recording method, and an image display apparatus.
2. Related Art
A variety of technologies have been disclosed in relation to optical writing type image display medium having a memory function that the medium retains the displayed image after removal of the electrical power for writing, and to a process for recording an image in such image display medium.